1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electrodes, and more particularly to an electrode for a charge storage device and a method of manufacturing the electrode.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Demand for rechargeable charge storage devices has increased with increased demand for portable electronic equipment such as portable computers, power tools, consumer electronics, etc. Presently, there are various types of charge storage devices. One type of charge storage device is a conventional battery which can provide a high energy density (Wh/Kg) and thus can supply energy for a relatively long period of time, but has a limited power density (W/Kg). Another type of charge storage device is a conventional capacitor which can deliver a relatively high power density (W/Kg) but has a limited energy density (Wh/Kg). Batteries, which are based on the movement of charge carriers in a liquid electrolyte, have relatively slow charge and discharge times. Capacitors, on the other hand, can be charged or discharged at a rate that is typically limited by resistive heating of the electrodes.
On the other hand, the advent of electrical double layer supercapacitors provides energy densities that are perhaps 1/10th that of a conventional battery with a power density that is generally ten to one-hundred times greater than the power density of a conventional battery. However, thin-film based supercapacitors have limited applications.